Gerard Valkyrie
is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "M" - , as well as one of Yhwach's .Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 6-8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 620, page 8 Appearance Gerard is a muscular man with light, shoulder-length hair. He wears a winged helmet and a white cape fastened at the front with three button and with a black, six-pronged cross on the side. Underneath this cape, he wears a darker cape attached to his shoulders by two pins, gauntlets on either arm, black pants with an X-shaped belt, and shinguards with circles near the top.Bleach manga; Chapter 599 page 10 Personality Gerard is a very aggressive man, having promised to kill Askin Nakk Le Vaar if he falls behind in battle and rushing forward to attack Senjumaru Shutara almost immediately after being summoned to the Soul King Palace. He is also very confident in his power, proclaiming that Senjumaru could not hope to stop his blade with her delicate arms and reacting with interest and amusement rather than apprehension when she summons a massive guard to fight him.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 10-14 However, he is unnerved by Kirio Hikifune's cage of trees, referring to it as an "eerie trick".Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 13 He boisterously commends his opponents if they impress him in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, page 4 In contrast to most Sternritter, he is benevolent toward his teammates, having caught and carried Pernida Parnkgjas after it fell off the Soul King Palace''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 620, pages 2 & 7 and openly expressed his approval for Uryū Ishida after the latter explained his method of protecting Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, page 12 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Yhwach summons his elite Sternritter, Gerard is among those who emerge from his shadow. Taking off his white cape, Gerard promises to cut down Askin Nakk Le Vaar if the latter gets in his way before attacking Senjumaru Shutara, who blocks with her needle. However, Gerard easily destroys her needle with a single slash of his sword and demands to know if Senjumaru thinks she can block his sword with her thin arm before attacking once more. When Senjumaru summons a much larger version of her guard, a grinning Gerard notes how big it is.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 6-14 After Lille Barro seemingly kills Senjumaru, Gerard criticizes him for leaving the body in Yhwach's path before expressing disbelief at someone so weak being in the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 1-3 When Kirio Hikifune surrounds the group with a cage of trees, an unnerved Gerard comments on how eerie it is before taunting Lille for being seemingly unable to pierce it with his Heilig Pfeil. After listening to Hikifune explain the nature of the cage, Gerard and the other Sternritter watch as Ōetsu Nimaiya lands before them and proclaims that the real fight begins here.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 13-17 Gerard immediately attacks Nimaiya, who dodges before cutting him down.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, pages 2-7 .]] Soon afterward, Gerard is resurrected through the power of Yhwach's '''Auswählen.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, page 17 After Yhwach kills the Soul King and is confronted by Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, Gerard and the other elite Sternritter arrive to confront them, with Gerard noting that he expected more of an army to oppose them.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, pages 7-8 When Uryū Ishida manages to accurately predict what Lille is about to tell him about properly protecting Yhwach, a laughing Gerard proclaims that Uryū has their acknowledgment.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, pages 11-12 Equipment Shield: Gerard carries a large, circular shield on his left forearm, which he uses as a sheath for his Spirit Weapon when he is not using it. Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Gerard's favored weapon manifests in the form of a black, double-edged sword with a black hilt. Its guard is V-shaped and has a star in the center. Gerard commonly stores it in his shield when he is not using it. It is powerful enough to easily shatter Senjumaru Shutara's needle.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 11-12 Quincy: Vollständig Gerard's Quincy: Vollständig grants him white, feathery Reishi wings and a halo in the shape of a star-like Quincy Zeichen floating above his head. Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Battles References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Only Characters